ERASE
by Mickie101
Summary: It's been 6 years since Numbuh 1 took off to go to space. Numbuh 1 has gone missing and it is up to Abigail to get the team back together to rescue him. Trouble is, they've all been decommisioned. Even worse, they're average teenagers in highschool. Can Abigail convince teenage Numbuh 2, ,3, and 4 to return to the Treehouse?


"Numbah 5! Numbah 5!Numbah 5! Numbah 5! Will you sign my KND Trading Card?" a kid rushed up to her from the crowd.

The moon base was filled with kids. Something big was going on, but she already knew that. Why else would she be called back here?

"Sure kid," Numbah 5 sighed. The kid scrabble in his pack for the deck. He handed her a card with her photo on it.

A smiling brown face smiled back at her. She wore her signature braided ponytail and the red cap. She hadn't worn her hair like that in so long. It must've been from 6 years ago. That was back when she was an official Kid's Next Door operative. Apparently, she was a legend now. Alright. It's about time. She handed the kid back his card.

"Thanks so much Numbuh 5. I almost have all of the Legendary Sector V. I just need Numbuh 1," the kid proceeded to fangirl even more.

Memories of fun times and togetherness surfaced. Things that would never happen again.

"No problem kid," she dismissed him. She followed the corridor to the movie theater. It was a dark room known for its comfy seats. Oddly enough, the reel was already playing. She was able to make out the shape of a figure seated in the front row. Numbuh 5 sighed and took a seat next to the figure.

"Why'd you call me here, Tommy?" Tommy wore his signature cape and cloak. Some people managed to never grow up. Since Tommy was removed from KND, he never received his decommissioning ceremony. He worked alongside the KND and people like her.

Tommy shushed her dramatically.

"I can't hear the movie." She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the screen. Pictures of Numbah 1 flashed across the screen. Even in the movie, his sunglasses glinted. A voice-over started, "Numbuh 1, Nigel Uno, former leader of Sector V..."

She felt herself tuning out.

"When are we going to get to the good part?"

"Shhhh!" Tommy's spit slapped Numbuh 5 in the face. She seriously thought about strangling that kid.

"He was last seen in Florida after spending some time in space, but where is the famous Nigel Uno now?" Numbuh 5 sat up in her seat.

"What? Where is he? How long has he been missing?" Numbuh 5 sputtered out. Tommy sighed and clicked a remote. The lights went up and the movie flickered off.

"Here." He slipped her a file, angrily. "No one ever wants to watch the movie!"

Numbah 5 looked over the file.

"You mean..."

Tommy nodded, gravely. Numbuh 5 didn't even know he was capable of that.

"There's no way I can do this alone," she admitted. He motioned for her to move closer. She obliged. He looked over his shoulders. He handed her an eraser.

"An eraser really?" She was practically dying from underwhelment.

"You'll need the rest of Sector V," Tommy said.

Numbuh 5 glanced up from the eraser.

"You know as well as Numbuh 5 do, they're too far gone, crazy even."

"Crazy, yes, but absolutely, positively still former KND," Tommy said, then added, "You can't do it alone."

"So I was going to ask you or Maurice or Heiny or..."

Tommy raised a finger. Numbah 5 immediately shut her mouth.

"You need the team," He said. That was the end of the debate. " By the way, use that eraser to E.R.A.S.E. Effectively Recommissions Any Senior Ex-operative."

He lifted his cape then twirled in circles out the door.

"The Tommy," was all she heard. She hated that kid.

Abigail's tight curls draped her face. She wore the red beret her mom had gotten her for Christmas. Her jeans hung slightly low, tank top, exposing her midriff. She looked just like the average teen. All a part of the gig she thought to herself. She had to t find the other members of Sector V. That would be the easy part. Where are all kids forced to go from 8am to 3pm? The hard part would be convincing them of the situation. It would be hard, but she could do it. She straightened her back and lifted her head up.

"Stay away from it," Wally's voice travelled down the hall.

"You might catch whatever it has," one of his dickhead friends yelled. They shoved a blond haired kid out of the hallway. It was Heinrich.

"One I don't have any diseases. Two, being ze transgendered is not of ze contagiousness, you dillholes. Three, I am a person, and as such I would likes not to to be referred to as it or thing," Heiny's thick accent spoke up. She tried to stand back up, but a boy shoved her back down. They snickered and mocked him.

"You're right, we'll call you ZE THING and guess what? It is ze clobbering time," Wally said in a horrible german accent. He and his crew laughed at his mediocre joke. Abigail helped Heinrich up.

"You okay?" she whispered. Heinrich nodded. Her blond ponytail was messy and not in the fashionable way. Abigail glared at Wally. His smile faded. The others, however, didn't let up. They whistled.

"Your girlfriend showed up just in time," Wally's friend, Matt, trailed his eyes down' her body. "I could use a buttery croissant for my sausage."

He openly stared at her chest. Abigail looked to Wally for help. He avoided her gaze.

"For what?" Abigail peered at the bulge, or rather lack of, in his pants. His friends snickered.

"Dude, Matt, just lay off," Wally said, barely above a whisper, but now Matt was angry.

"Stay on my good side and I might give you a little off the top," Matt said. He reached for her hair.

Abigail grabbed his arm and used his weight to shift him over her shoulder and onto the floor. This time there was no smile on his face. He kicked at her legs so she fell on top of him.

"Awfully fast, aren't you? But lesbianest you probably don't appreciate this much," he whispered.

"If you were honest, you'd know it's because you're a sadistic creep. Must be because Julie isn't getting lil' Tom going anymore," Abigail pushed off of him. She turned around. He wasn't worth anymore of her time. More people had stopped to look. She felt Mike grab her arm. Maybe she had gone too far with the Julie thing. It had hit a little too close to home.

"I said lay off," Wally said. He had somehow forced his way in between them. His fists were clenched and his sleeves rolled up.

"Why are you protecting her?" Tom asked. Wally couldn't answer. Tom burst out laughing.

"Man, you're completely baked!" Tom walked away. The people dissipated and Wally turned toward Abigail. His pupils were large and his eyes were rimmed red. He was high. Abigail curled her lip in disgust.

Just then both they're phones beeped as did other select kids' in the hallway.

**PARTY!-DCFDTL**

The Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Abigail cursed under her breath.

"You get invited to those, too?" Wally said. Abigail paused over the delete button. "How come I never see you there?"

"I never have anyone to go with." Abigail wasn't trying to get pity. It was a fact. Heiny wasn't exactly accepted at those events.

"That's weird. I thought that you wouldn't need anyone to go with you, but if it's really such a problem just say you're with me," Wally said., peeking slyly from under his blond hair. He shoved his hands in his pocket and kicked the ground. Abigail nodded.

"Cool." She was just about to leave when she remembered the mission. "Hey, Wally-"

"Abigail Lincoln and Matt Locke to the office," a loudspeaker announced.

"Well, that was fast," she muttered. She turned back to Wally, but he was already walking away. "Numbuh 4!"

Wally turned. Abigail was so surprised that she forgot to bring out the eraser.

Wally yelled, "Detention isn't so bad, trust me."

He went off, probably to smoke away the rest of his brain cells.

Abigail sighed, "I guess Numbuh 5's gonna have to go to this party."


End file.
